Monday the 13th
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: When Mabel curses the whole Pines family for the day, who will survive the living nightmare and who will die trying? (Rated T because I'm paranoid).
1. It Begins

**Hey guys! I'm here with a Halloween special! Yay! This is my first ever attempt at a horror story, so I have no idea what I'm really doing! Anywho, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Every day she woke with a smile on her face, no matter the occasion. If it was raining or even if she was sick, nothing would make Mabel miserable. Or at least that's what she thought...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Grunkle Stan, can we go to the Diner for breakfast today?" the cheerful girl asked as she raced her twin down the stairs. She watched as the con man's shoulders tensed up immediately.<p>

"Um.. not today kid. But wouldn't you want some.. uh.. Stancakes instead?" Stan asked, trying to distract Mabel from the thought of even stepping one foot outside. _Not today! Anything but today! _He watched as his great niece cock her head at him, confused.

"Grunkle Stan, why you ackin' so cray cray?" she inquired, using the catchphrase from one of her favorite TV shows.

"Look, kid. This is the one day that this town is even weirder than usual. One step outside and your whole day is ruined. Got that?" Stan tried to explain without giving too much information away. He watched as the girl's face changed from curious to determined. _Oh no, what is she planning? _

"Uh.. I think we forgot something upstairs Dipper! Come on, lets go get it!" Mabel exclaimed, pulling her brother back up the stairs.

"Mabel, you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" her twin warned after entering their room. He watched as Mabel grabbed her grappling hook. "And of course you are..." he muttered. "Mabel, didn't you hear what Grunkle Stan said?" The girl kept on preparing her escape. "Mabel! Are you even listening to me!" her annoyed twin exclaimed, trying to catch her attention. Mabel sighed.

"Of course I am Dipper! But I just think you're just the tiniest, little, eensy-weensiest bit paranoid. I mean just think about it! This is a real conspiracy this time! Especially if Grunkle Stan is worried about it!" she knew she grabbed Dipper's attention with the mention of conspiracies. _He can't refuse now! _She watched has her brother thought about his options.

"I know what you're trying to do Mabel, and I'm not going to fall for it. I am **not **going outside. Sorry.." the twin told his sister. He watched as her shoulders drooped the slightest, but then picked up again.

"Fine, fine Mr. Scaredy-Pants. I'm still going to go outside though, you can't change that," Mabel watched as Dipper tried to protest but stopped, knowing that whatever he said wasn't going to change her mind. "Ok! Promise you won't tell Grunkle Stan about this?" The boy sighed but zipped his lips and threw away the imaginary key. Mabel opened the attic window and just stepped outside when her grunkle burst open the attic door. She quickly darted back inside, but it was too late, he saw everything.

"Mabel! What have you done? And you! I thought you were better than this!" Stan yelled at the twins, fury evident but with a hint of fear rising up in his voice.

"I just stepped outside. No big deal... right?" the girl explained, hoping that what she did wasn't the biggest mistake of her young life.

"Yes it is a big deal! You just endangered our whole family's lives and only to show some defiance!" the man yelled at his niece. He watched her flinch. The girl's eyes watered up. _Endangered everyone? I-I didn't mean too! I just wanted to know what Grunkle Stan was so afraid of... _She felt a nice comforting warmth surround her as Dipper hugged her.

"Grunkle Stan... what's going to happen?" the boy asked, looking at his uncle, defiance shining in his eyes as his grasp tightened against Mabel, protecting her from the world.

"Well, in the course from now to midnight, everything made of nightmares and pure evil will come and try to kill us. But don't worry, they're all just figments of imagination. However, if something turns out to be real during our living nightmare and you get killed, you won't pop up to be fine after midnight. So, it's best that you two stay with me an-" Stan didn't get to finish his sentence when he disappeared. A letter came floating down from seemingly no where. Dipper let go of Mabel as he went to go pick it up.

The boy opened the letter and read what was inside.

_It begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! My first ever horror genre thingy ever has started! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please R &amp; R! I might add a couple of Depravity Falls moments in there, since that AU is amazing! But anywho til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	2. Hour 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Sorry for the wait, wanted to work on other things. Ok! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Dipper... what are we going to do?" a scared voice muttered. The boy clutched the letter, his hands shaking.<p>

"I-I don't know Mabel..." he answered, his voice shaking. Dipper then took a deep breath. "We just have to remember what Grunkle Stan told us. Everything that is going to attack us is just our imagination."

"But what about the monster that's rea-" Mabel started. She could feel her brother take her shoulders, staring at her confidently.

"It's not going to come to that Mabel. We're going to survive this together," the boy assured her.

"Promise?" the girl asked, wanting everything to go back to normal.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>The pair spent the next hour building a barricade in their attic room. They had a supply of water, Pitt Cola, and Chipackerz.<p>

"I think we're pretty prepared now. Right Mabel?" Dipper asked, stuffing his journal and blacklight in his vest.

"Rig- Wait, where's Waddles?!" the frantic girl exclaimed. She could hear her brother slap himself and mutter something.

"Stay here Mabel, I'll go get Waddles. Whatever you do, don't open the door unless you know it's me. If you're not sure, I'll find a way in," Dipper muttered. The boy got up and pulled the journal out of his pocket, handing it to Mabel. "Just in case..." He left before his sister could protest.

"Dipper... don't.." Mabel muttered to herself as the bedroom door slammed.

* * *

><p>Dipper slowly went downstairs, flinching at every creak the old staircase made. He finally made his way down to the first floor and started searching immediately. The boy heard a squeal and ran towards the noise. He threw open the door of the room to see a frightened Waddles in the hands of a Gremoblin. Dipper immediately grabbed a hand mirror conveniently placed on the drawer next to him.<p>

The boy got the Gremoblin's attention on him and right before he could get the full dose of the monster's nightmare magic, he shoved the mirror into the beast's eyes. The creature squealed in pain as he poofed into nothingness. Dipper grabbed Waddles, who lovingly rubbed against him, as he bolted back upstairs.

The boy reached his bedroom door and tried the handle. Dipper smiled slightly as it clicked. It was locked. "Mabel! It's me! Dipper! I got Waddles!" the boy exclaimed.

"How do I know it's you and not some kind of shape-shifter monster!" a voice yelled back. The boy sighed. Although he appreciated the precautions, he wanted to spend as much time away from the outside of the bedroom as possible.

"I did a lamby dance when I was younger, and I used it to defeat two ghosts in the Dusk'2'Dawn!" the boy yelled back at the door. He heard a click as the door opened. He was about to greet Mabel officially with her pig when he saw her in the corner with her mouth taped over, and the Shape-shifter staring down at him.

"Hello Dipper. Nice to see you again. Now give me the journal before I kill you!" the beast exclaimed. Dipper looked at Mabel who winked at him. _At least she hid the journal somewhere. _The boy was still frantic, not wanting to give the escaped experiment the journal and not wanting to get killed. He then noticed something in the back of the room. _An ax? We've never had that in our room! This is getting a little too comfortable for my liking..._

"Um.. just follow me to the back of the room. I think it's back here.." Dipper told the Shape-shifter, hoping he didn't notice the weapon that defeated him the last time. The boy grabbed the ax slowly while saying,"Yup.. here it **is**!" The boy swung the ax into the Shape-shifter's chest, having both the weapon and monster disappear on contact._  
><em>

The boy ran towards the bedroom door and slammed it shut. He then went and untied his sister, who hugged him on contact. "Dipper.. I thought it was you. He sounded like you an- and he used the Wendy example. I'm sorry... I was just waiting and I heard some yelling and I thought you weren't going to come back and I'm sorry.." the girl explained, crying on her brother's shoulder.

"Mabel.. it's not your fault. I would've done the same thing," the boy assured her. "He's gone now and we're together, and we even have Waddles with us!" He saw his sister's face light up as her pig tackled her in a hug.

She laughed for the first time that day. "Thanks Dipper!"

"No problem, Mabel.. No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I finished this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy where I'm going with this! Please R &amp; R! Thank you to the people who already have! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	3. Chimes of Disharmony

**Hi guys! I'm back again with another chapter for this fanfic! Ok! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The barricade has held up... thankfully. I don't know what we'd do without them, me and Mabel.. The noises outside are unbearable. I don't know how Mabel could sleep through this... <em>**the boy scribbled in the blank pages of the journal. He flinched every time a screech broke the unsettling silence of the room. Dipper sighed and put down his ballpoint pen. He sighed and looked at his sleeping twin. _I wonder if we're actually going to survive this... We should be able to as long as we don't leave this room.. Knowing Mabel however, this fortress won't last long. _He lightly chuckled to himself. _I just hope I can keep that promise... No, it won't come to that. We're gonna make it... _

The boy nodded, trying to convince himself that everything is going to be fine. He then continued to his writing. The usually attentive boy, however, didn't notice the cameras set up all around the attic.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we have to do this?! I mean come on! This is my great niece and nephew we're talking about!" a distressed voice called from the low rumble of noises from the room. "Sure, they make the Cipher Wheel usable by our greatest enemy, but couldn't we cut another ou-"<p>

"Enough! They're the weakest links! We can't get rid of any other! You should know..." a gruff voice interrupted. The grunkle sighed, hoping that both of them would survive, but knowing the Blindeye, they won't stop until one of them is dead... even past midnight. _Why did it have to come to this? _He continued to watch as the statistics flashed across the screens, Dipper proving to be the stronger of the two. _Mabel... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.._

* * *

><p>Dipper yawned, closing his journal and putting down his writing utensil once more. He looked at the clock on the wall and shook awake his slumbering sister. "Mabel... it's almost midnight..." the boy whispered. Mabel grumbled. She got up, rubbing her eyes. The girl immediately got alert once more, remembering the day's events. Her brother put a hand on her tense shoulder. "Woah woah! Everything's alright. I was just wondering if you wanted to wait the last fifteen minutes together... just in case."<p>

Mabel smiled at her brother. "Sure, Dip. Hey... where's Waddles?" The two got up, searching for the beloved pet. "How did this happen?! He couldn't have just poofed away! Right Dipper?" She started to freak out, scared of what was going to happen to her favorite thing in the world. The only thing that had ever made her miserable in her whole entire life.

"Mabel, calm down. He should be here somewh-" the boy was interrupted by a blood-curdling squeal from outside the door.

"Waddles!" the girl bust open the locked door of the attic, not caring for her own safety, only for ol' fifteen poundie.

"No Mabel!" her twin yelled, running after her. _Why now?! This was the worst timing possible! I just knew something bad was going to happen! And here it is! _He scrambled for his twin, nearly tripping down the stairs. Dipper watched as Mabel was walking slowly to a terrified and shivering Waddles.

_55.._

She seemed pretty alert about everything around her, except for one thing, a lump in the carpet.

_57.._

_No...- _"Mabel! Don't step there!" the boy yelled as he jumped, pushing Mabel out of the way as soon as she touched the button.

_59.._

A gigantic clash could be heard around the shack, singing in harmony with the sound of the midnight bell.

_1.._

"Dipper?.."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cliffhangers! I tried to involve the mysterious yet possibly evil Blindeye in this XD. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	4. Broken Promises

**Hey guys! I'm here with the last chapter! Woo! Just a WARNING: THERE WILL BE SLIGHT BLOOD AND MENTIONS OF GORY STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER.. SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! You have been warned. Ok! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A gigantic clash could be heard around the shack, singing in harmony with the sound of the midnight bell.<p>

Mabel got up slowly. "Ugh.. what just happened? And why am I on the floor?.." the girl muttered to herself. She then realized what happened. She turned around to her brother lying down, a spear cutting through where is heart should be. Blood spilled out onto the floor. "Dipper?.."_  
><em>

The trembling girl slowly crawled to her brother. She tried shaking him awake, even slapping him. "Come on Dipper... You promised! You said everything was going to be alright! That we were going to make it! You promised me!" the girl sobbed, shaking the lifeless body in a desperate anger. Mabel didn't even flinch when she heard of flash of sound come from the kitchen.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry for your loss. But we both know that Mabe- Wait Mabel?! How are you still ali-?!" a gruff voice arrived with the flash. Grunkle Stan walked into the hallway, absolutely stunned. He watched as his great niece tried shaking awake her obviously dead twin in vain. _How did this happen? It was supposed to hit her! Not him! _The grunkle then grew tense as Mabel's trembling form went completely still.

"What do you mean by 'I'm so sorry by your loss'? Are you saying that you knew this was going to happen?! You knew Grunkle Stan?!" the devastated girl turned on the con man. Anger and sadness blazed in her eyes. _He wanted one of us to die?! And he wanted it to be me?!_

"Mabel! You don't understand! I didn't want to do this! They did!" Grunkle Stan tried desperately to explain.

"Oh so now you're blaming it on some _they_! I can't believe you Grunkle Stan! I thought you loved us..." the girl started crying once more, finally realizing that the only person that she ever loved, the only person she could ever trust, the only person that would ever understand, was dead. _It's all Grunkle Stan's fault! If he had just told us in the first place why we couldn't outside instead of explaining it afterwards, we wouldn't be in this mess! Wait.. I wouldn't be in this mess..._

The girl felt gruff hands start to wrap around her, but she moved away. She heard her grunkle sigh. "Mabel.. you should know that I didn't want for any of this to happen, for any of you to die.. but I had no choice! They couldn't get rid of any of the other ten!" While the con man tried to convince his great niece, Dipper's form started to flicker into nothingness.

The two watched as the body flickered away, being replaced by another letter and his journal. Mabel wiped away a few tears as she grabbed the note.

_Thank you for your distribution. Brother Claw, we expect you to tell Shooting Star everything and why Pine Tree had to be killed. Keep the Journal.. you need it more than we do. Until the next meeting Brother Claw.  
>- The Society of the Blindeye.<em>

Mabel grabbed her brother's journal and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door, ignoring everything else in the world. She lied down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was broken and empty, and the only thing that could fix her was dead.

* * *

><p>Every day she woke with a frown, no matter the occasion. If it was her birthday, Christmas or even Halloween, nothing would make Mabel happy. Ever since the day her brother died. The only thing that would make Mabel miserable. The most important thing in her world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first ever completed chapter fanfiction! I really hope you guys enjoyed this Halloween special! There actually wasn't a lot of gore and blood and stuff like that, so that's good! Anywho, please R &amp; R! Til' next time! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	5. The Consequences of Mistakes

**PSYCH! I am continuing this story because of this awesome person named StkAmbln! So thank you so much for pushing me to do this! Ok! On to the chapter/epilogue thingy!**

* * *

><p>A flashing could be heard over the sound of typing and free wires. Everyone looked behind them to see a body flicker in and out of the room. It finally stopped, resting as stiff as a board, on the table. One robed figure got up and moved towards the form on the table. The others got up and surrounded him. Voices muttered all around.<p>

"What a shame... it had to be the boy."

"He was actually the strongest link, the only one who really understood the significance of our situation."

"Who knew he cared that much about Shooting Star?"

"SILENCE!" The voices immediately stilled as a figure raised the body up in a bluish aura. "We are here to give our offerings in hopes that the All-seeing Eye will take this sacrifice as a truce! Now let the summoning chants begin!" Chants began ringing out, quickly synchronizing with one another. "TRIANGULUM ENTANGULUM. VENEFORIS DOMINUS VENTIUM. VENEFORIS VENETESARIUM. SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB EGASSEM!" Papers started to fly up all around the room as the color started to drain away. Then everything stopped, leaving only Pine Tree's still body, the main Blindeye, and a yellow triangle.

"Ah, Blind Ivan. Nice to see you again! How's the little gift I gave you years ago working out?" Bill asked. The man in the robe subconsciously raised his hand to his face but immediately put it back, impatient.

"The All-seeing Eye! We have brought a sacrifice to you as a truce to end this eternal war!" Blind Ivan looked at the isosceles, confident that his planned just had to work. He saw Bill studying the body.

"Pine Tree... You did this to Pine Tree? The only person who could actually stop this war?! On his own?! Wow! I thought you were smarter than this Ivan! You just handed me your greatest weapon!" the triangle laughed as Ivan's face took on a face of pure terror.

"Wait-!"

"Thanks for the powerful meatsuit! Can't wait to resurrect him! REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!" There was a flash of light as the triangle disappeared with Dipper's still body. The world regained its color as Blind Ivan rubbed his eyes.

"How did it go Brother Eye? Brother Eye?" The other robed men watched as Blind Ivan started to hyperventilate.

"We made a mistake brothers... Contact Brother Claw immediately... Now."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... (Yup that's all I'm gonna say! Look for a sequel soon :D! Hope you enjoyed! Please R &amp; R! Til' the sequel! Onwards Aoshima! Oh wait I just said all of this... oh wells!)<strong>


End file.
